CE
ce ???? * pt: 1. adj isto, aquilo; 2. pron este, aquele; * ce ci isto aqui; * ce la aquilo * en: 1. adj this, that; 2. pron this, that; * ce ci this (here); * ce la that (there, yonder) =cec= * adj * cec ???? * pt: adj cego/a * en: adj blind (* without sight); * intestino cec Anat. blind gut, caecum * ◊ cecitate; cecar * ceca ???? * pt: n cega =cecamente= * adv * cecamente ???? * pt: adv cegamente =cecar= * v * cecar ???? * pt: v cegar * en: v to blind (1. to make blind; 2. to dazzle) =cecidio= * sub =cecidiologia= * sub =cecidiologic= * adj =cecidiologo= * sub =cecidomia= * sub =cecitate= * sub * cecitate ???? * pt: n cegueira * en: n blindness; * cecitate de nocte night blindness =ceco= * sub * ceco ???? * pt: n cego * ced- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ cesura; circumcider; concid-; decider; excider; incider; occider; precider; fratricida etc.; germicida etc.; liberticida etc.; suicida etc.; genocidio etc.; tyrannicidio etc.; uxoricidio etc.; suicidio etc. =ceder= * v * ceder ???? * pt: v ceder * en: v to cede, yield * ◊ cessibile; cession-cessionario; absceder; acceder; anteceder; conceder; deceder; exceder; interceder; preceder; proceder; receder; retroceder; succeder =cedibile= * adj =cedibilitate= * sub =cedilla= * sub * cedilla [H ???? * pt: n cedilha * en: n cedilla =ceditor= * sub =cedreto= * sub =cedro= * sub * cedro ???? * pt: n cedro * en: n cedar =Cedron= * sub n pr * Cedron (cé-) ???? * en: npr Kedron =cedula= * sub =cedular= * adj =cegesimal= * adj =celamento= * sub * celamento ???? * pt: n encobrimento, ocultação * en: n concealment =celar= * v * celar ???? * pt: v encobrir, ocultar * en: v to conceal, keep secret, hide * ◊ celamento; celator =celastraceas= * sub pl =celastroscandente= * sub =celate= * adj =celator= * sub * celator ???? * pt: n encobridor * en: n concealer * -cele ???? * en: n [occurring in compounds -cele (* tumor; hernia) * ◊ hydrocele etc.; varicocele etc. ... =celebrante= * sub * celebrante ???? * pt: n celebrante (sacerdote que celebra a missa) * en: n celebrant (* priest officiating at the mass) =celebrar= * v * celebrar ???? * pt: v celebrar * en: v to celebrate (1. to perform the ceremony of; 2. to observe, honor by public ceremonies, festivities etc.; 3. to praise highly) =celebration= * sub * celebration ???? * pt: n celebração * en: n celebration =celebrator= * sub * celebrator ???? * pt: n celebrador * en: n celebrator =celebre= * adj * celebre (cé-) ???? * pt: adj famoso/a, celebre * en: adj famous, celebrated * ◊ celebritate; celebrar-celebration, celebrator =celebritate= * sub * celebritate ???? * pt: n celebridade (1. pessoa de fama; 2. pessoa celebre) * en: n celebrity (1. fame; 2. celebrated person) =celerar= * v * celerar ???? * pt: v acelerar * en: v to quicken, accelerate =celere= * adj * celere (cé-) ???? * pt: adj célere, veloz, rápido * en: adj quick, rapid * ◊ celeritate; celerar; accelerar * celeremente ???? * pt: adv rapidamente, celeremente, velozmente =celeritate= * sub * celeritate ???? * pt: n rapidez, celeridade, velocidade * en: n quickness, speed =celesta= * sub * celesta ???? * pt: n Mus. celesta * en: n Mus. celesta =celeste= * adj * celeste ???? * pt: adj celeste * en: adj heavenly, celestial; * volta celeste the vault of heaven; * (le) Celeste Imperio (the) Celestial Empire or Kingdom, China * ◊ celestina; celestite; celestial; celesta =celestial= * adj * celestial ???? * pt: adj celestial * en: adj celestial, heavenly =Celestina= * sub * celestina ???? * pt: n celestino/a * en: n celestitc, celestine =celestite= * sub * celestite ???? * en: n celestite, celestine =celiac= * adj =celibatari= * adj =celibataria= * sub * celibataria ???? * pt: n solteira =celibatario= * sub * celibatario ???? * pt: n solteiro * en: n bachelor =celibato= * sub * celibato ???? * pt: n celibato * en: n celibacy =celibe= * adj =celibe= * sub * celibe (cé-) ???? * pt: adj solteiro * en: adj unmarried, single * ◊ celibato-celibatario * cell- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ celse; exceller =cella= * sub * cella ???? * pt: n cela * en: n cell (* small room or compartment) * ◊ cellario; cellula =cellariero= * sub * cellariero ???? * pt: n adegueiro * en: n cellarer =cellario= * sub * cellario ???? * pt: n adega, cantina * en: n cellar; also: storeroom, etc.; wine cellar * ◊ cellariero * celle ???? * pt: adj dem aquele * en: dem adj 1. that; those; 2. (the) former (first of two) (* ille ) * ◊ cello * celles ???? * pt: dem * pron aqueles * en: dem pron those (* illes ) =cellite= * sub * cello ???? * pt: pron dem aquilo * en: dem pron 1. that (one); 2. the former (* ille ) =cellophan= * sub * cellophan ???? * pt: n celofane * en: n cellophane =cellula= * sub * cellula ???? * pt: n Biol. célula * en: n Biol. cell * ◊ cellular-cylindrocellular etc.; multicellular etc; celluloide; cellulose-cellulosa-nitrocellulosa etc. =cellular= * adj * cellular ???? * pt: adj celular * en: adj cellular =cellulase= * sub =cellulitis= * sub * cellulitis ???? * pt: n celulite =celluloide= * sub * celluloide ???? * pt: n celulóide * en: n celluloid =cellulosa= * sub * cellulosa ???? * pt: n celuloso * en: n cellulose * cellulose ???? * pt: adj celuloso/a * en: adj cellulous =cellulosic= * adj =cellulotherapia= * sub =celo= * sub * celo ???? * pt: n céu * en: n 1. sky; 2. heaven; * celo de lecto bedcanopy; * a celo aperte under the open sky, in the open * ◊ celeste; grattacelo etc. =celosia= * sub * cels- ???? * en: see -cell- =celse= * adj * celse ???? * pt: adj excelso/a * en: adj high (as in “ten stories high”) * ◊ celsitude =celsitude= * sub * celsitude ???? * pt: n (condição de ser excelso/a) * en: n height (* condition of being high) =celta= * sub * celta ???? * pt: n Celta * en: n Celt * ◊ celtic; celtibero etc. =celtibere= * adj =celtiberic= * adj =celtibero= * sub * celtibero ???? * pt: n Hist. celtibero * en: n Hist. Celtiberian =celtic= * adj * celtic ???? * pt: adj céltico/a * en: adj Celtic =celtisar= * v =celtista= * sub =cembalista= * sub =cembalo= * sub =cementar= * v * cementar ???? * pt: v cimentar * en: v to cement (1. to unite by means of a cement; 2. Metal. to subject to cementation) =cementate= * adj =cementation= * sub * cementation ???? * pt: n cimentação (1. Constr.; 2. Metal.) * en: n cementation (1. Constr.; 2. Metal.) =cementeria= * sub =cemento= * sub * cemento ???? * pt: n cimento (cimento armado) * en: n cement (1. Constr.; 2. Anat. cementum; 3. Metal. powder used in cementation); * cemento armate reinforced cement * ◊ cementar-cementation =cementose= * adj =cemeterial= * adj * cemeterial ???? * pt: adj cemiterial * en: adj pertaining to a cemetery =cemeterio= * sub * cemeterio ???? * pt: n cemitério * en: n cemetery, graveyard * ◊ cemeterial * -cen◊ * en: see -cand- * cen-¹ ???? * en: adj in compounds ceno-; -cene (* recent) * ◊ cenozoic etc.; eocen etc.; miocen etc.; oligocen etc.; pleistocen etc.; pliocen etc. * cen-² ???? * en: adj in compounds ceno- (* empty) * ◊ cenotaphio etc. * cen-³ ???? * en: adj in compounds ceno-, coeno-, cen-, coen- (* common) * ◊ epicen; cenobio etc.; cenuro etc. =cena= * sub * cena ???? * pt: n ceia * en: n supper, dinner (* evening meal) * ◊ cenaculo; cenar =cenaculo= * sub * cenaculo ???? * pt: n cenáculo * en: n 1. dining room; 2. (literary, artistic, etc.) club or group =cenar= * v * cenar ???? * pt: v cear * en: v to sup, dine, have supper or dinner (* take the evening meal) =cenobio= * sub * cenobio ???? * pt: n cenobio * en: n cenoby * ◊ cenobita =cenobita= * sub * cenobita ???? * pt: n cenobita * en: n cenobite =cenobitic= * adj * cenobitic ???? * pt: adj cenobitico/a * cenobiticamente ???? * pt: adv cenobiticamente =cenobitismo= * sub =Cenopegias= * sub pl =cenotaphio= * sub * cenotaphio ???? * pt: n cenotafio * en: n cenotaph =cenotho= * sub =cenozoic= * adj * cenozoic (-zóic) ???? * pt: adj Geol. cenozoico/a * en: adj Geol. Cenozoic * ◊ cenozoico =cenozoico= * sub n pr * cenozoico (-zóico) ???? * pt: n Geol. cenozoico/a * en: n Geol. Cenozoic * cens- ???? * en: see censer =censer= * v * censer ???? * pt: v recensear, cadastrar * en: v 1. to take a census; 2. to censor * ◊ censimento; censor; censura; censo; recenser =censimento= * sub * censimento ???? * pt: n recenseamento, censo * en: n 1. (act of) taking a census; 2. census, return count, etc. =censitari= * adj =censo= * sub * censo ???? * pt: n censo * en: n census =censor= * sub * censor ???? * pt: n censor * en: n I. censor (1. [Rom. Antiq.; 2. official in charge of censorship); II. critic, faultfinder; III. School monitor, censor, proctor, etc.; IV. census taker * ◊ censorial =censorato= * sub * censori ???? * pt: adj censório/a =censorial= * adj * censorial ???? * pt: adj censorial * en: adj censorial =censura= * sub * censura ???? * pt: n censura * en: n I. censorship (1. act of censoring; 2. office of a censor); II. censure; * submitter al censura to censor * ◊ censurar-censurabile =censurabile= * adj * censurabile ???? * pt: adj censurável * en: adj censurable =censurar= * v * censurar ???? * pt: v censurar * en: v to censure * censurate ???? * pt: adj/pp censurado/a =censurator= * sub * censurator ???? * pt: n censurador * censuratrice ???? * pt: n censuradora * cent ( pl cents) ???? * pt: n cent (pl cents) [A * en: n Monet. cent =cent (pl: cents)= * sub =centaurea= * sub * centaurea ???? * pt: n Bot. centaurea; * en: n 1. Bot. Centaurea; 2. Bot. centaury =centauric= * adj =Centauro= * sub n pr =centauro= * sub * centauro ???? * pt: n Mitol. centauro * en: n Mythol. centaur * ◊ centaurea; hippocentauro etc. * Centauro ???? * pt: npr Astron. Centauro, constelação austral * en: npr Astron. Centaurus =centavo= * sub * centavo P ???? * pt: n [Monet. centavo * en: n Monet. centavo =centena= * sub =centenari= * adj * centenari ???? * pt: adj centenário/a * en: adj 1. centenarian; 2. centennial, centenary =centenario= * sub * centenario ???? * pt: n centenário/a * en: n 1. centenarian; 2. centenary, centennial =centesimal= * adj * centesimal ???? * pt: adj centesimal * en: adj centesimal =centesime= * num ord * centesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj centésimo/a * en: adj hundredth; * (le) centesime parte , (le) centesimo (the) hundredth part, the hundredth =centesimo= * sub * centesimo (-ésimo) ( pl centesimi) ???? * en: n [Monet. centesimo * centesimo (le centesime parte) ???? * pt: n centésimo =centesimo (pl: centesimi)= * sub =centiar= * sub * centiar ???? * pt: n centiare (centésima parte de um are) * en: n centiare (* one hundredth part of an are) =centibar= * sub =centigrade= * adj * centigrade (-í-) ???? * pt: adj centigrado/a * en: adj centigrade (having, pertaining to a system of, one hundred degrees) =centigrado= * sub * centigramma ???? * pt: n centigrama * en: n centigram =centigramma, cg= * sub =centil= * centilitro (-tí-) ???? * pt: n centilitro * en: n centiliter =centilitro,cl= * sub =centime= * sub * centime ???? * pt: n centime [F * en: n Monet. centime =centimetrar= * v * centimetro (-í-) ???? * pt: n centímetro * en: n centimeter =centimetro,cm= * sub =centimo= * sub * centimo (cén-) ???? * pt: n centimo [H (centavo) * en: n Monet. centimo =centipede= * adj =centistereo= * sub * centistereo ???? * en: n System centistere =cento= * num =cento= * sub * cento ???? * pt: sub/adj cem, cento * en: n/adj (a, one) hundred; * (tres) per cento or pro cento (three) per cent * ◊ centenari-bicentenari etc.; centenario-bicentenario etc.; centesime-centesimal; centigramma etc.; centimetro etc.; centumviro etc.; centuple etc.; centuplicar etc.: percentage etc.; percentual etc. =centrage= * sub =central= * adj =central= * sub * central¹ ???? * pt: adj central * en: adj central * central² ???? * pt: n cental * en: n center, central office or plant, etc.; specif.: (telephone) exchange; Elec. power station =centralisar= * v * centralisar ???? * pt: v centralizar * en: v to centralize =centralisation= * sub * centralisation ???? * pt: n centralização * en: n centralization =centralisator= * adj =centralisator= * sub * centralisator ???? * pt: n centralizador * en: n centralizer =centralismo= * sub =centralista= * adj =centralista= * sub =centralitate= * sub * centralmente ???? * pt: adv centralmente =centrantho= * sub =centrar= * v * centrar ???? * pt: v centrar * en: v to center (* to place or collect at the center) =centric= * adj * centric ???? * pt: adj centrico/a * en: adj central, centric =centricitate= * sub =centrifuga= * sub * centrifuga ???? * pt: n centrifuga =centrifugar= * v * centrifugar ???? * pt: v centrifugar * en: v to centrifuge =centrifugate= * adj =centrifugation= * sub * centrifugation ???? * pt: n centrifugação * en: n centrifugation =centrifugato= * sub =centrifugator= * sub =centrifuge= * adj * centrifuge (-í-) ???? * pt: adj centrifugo/a * en: adj centrifugal; * machina centrifuge centrifuge * ◊ centrifugar-centrifugation =centripete= * adj * centripete (-í-) ???? * pt: adj centrípeto/a * en: adj centripetal =centrisco= * sub =centrismo= * sub =centrista= * adj =centro= * sub * centro ???? * pt: n centro (centro de gravidade) * en: n center, middle point * ◊ central-centralisar-centralisation, centralisator, discentralisar-discentralisation; centric-concentric, eccentric; egocentric etc.; geocentric etc.; homocentric etc.; centrar-concentrar: centrifuge etc. =centroafrican= * adj =centroamerican= * adj =centroavante= * sub =centroclinal= * adj =centroeuropee= * adj =centroide= * sub =centromediano= * sub =centromero= * sub =centroscopia= * sub =centroscopic= * adj =centrosoma= * sub * centu- ???? * en: see cento =centumviral= * adj * centumviral ???? * pt: adj centumviral * en: adj centumviral =centumvirato= * sub * centumvirato ???? * pt: n centumvirado * en: n centumvirate =centumviro= * sub * centumviro (-túm-) ???? * pt: n Antig. centumviro * en: n Antiq. centumvir * ◊ centumvirato; centumviral =centuplar= * v * centuplar ???? * pt: v centuplicar * en: v to centuple =centuple= * adj * centuple (cén-) ???? * pt: adj centuplo/a * en: adj centuple * ◊ centuplar =centuplicar= * v * centuplicar ???? * pt: v centuplicar * en: v to centuplicate * ◊ centuplicate =centuplicate= * adj * centuplicate ???? * pt: adj centuplicado/a * en: 1. pp of centuplicar ; 2. adj centuplicate, hundredfold * centuplicatemente ???? * pt: adv centuplicadamente =centuplo= * sub =centuria= * sub =centurio= * sub =cenuro= * sub * cenuro ???? * pt: n Zool. cenuro, ténia, bicha-solitária * en: n Zool. coenurus =cepa= * sub * cepa ???? * pt: n cebola * en: n onion * cephal- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds cephalo- (* head) * ◊ cephalic; cephalalgia etc.; cephalopodo etc.; hydrocephale etc.; brachycephale etc. =cephalalgia= * sub * cephalalgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. cefalgia * en: n Pathol. cephalalgia =cephalalgic= * adj =cephalanthera= * sub =cephalantho= * sub * cephalea ???? * pt: n Patol. cefaleia =cephalic= * adj * cephalic ???? * pt: n cefálico/a * en: n cephalic =cephalisation= * sub =cephalogramma= * sub * cephalographia ???? * pt: n cefalografia =cephaloide= * adj * cephaloide ???? * pt: adj cefalóide =cephalometria= * sub * cephalometria ???? * pt: n cefalometria =cephalometro= * sub * cephalometro ???? * pt: n cefalómetro =cephalopodo= * sub * cephalopodo (-ópodo) ???? * pt: n Zool. cefalopode; * cephalopodos Zool. Cefalopodes * en: n Zool. cephalopod; * cephalopodos Zool. Cephalopoda =cephalorachidian= * adj =cephalorhachidee= * adj =cephalosporina= * sub =cephalothorace= * sub =cepheide= * sub =Cepheo= * sub n pr =cepula= * sub * cepulla ???? * pt: n cebola * en: see cibolla * cer- ???? * en: n [occurring in derivatives and compounds cer-, cerat-, cerato-, cerot- (* horn) * ◊ rhinocerote etc. ... =cera= * sub * cera ???? * pt: n cera * en: n wax * ◊ cerato; cerero; cereria; cerumine; ceree-cereo; cerose; cerar-cerator; incerar; ceromantia etc.; adipocera etc.; ozocerite etc. =cerambyce, cerambyx= * sub =ceramic= * adj * ceramic ???? * pt: adj cerâmico/a * en: adj ceramic =ceramica= * sub * ceramica ???? * pt: n cerâmica * en: n ceramics (1. art of making pottery, earthenware, etc.; 2. pottery ware) =ceramista= * sub * ceramista ???? * pt: n ceramista * en: n ceramist; potter =ceramo= * sub * ceramo (cé-) ???? * pt: n louça * en: n earthenware * ◊ ceramista; ceramic; ceramica; ceramographia etc. =ceramographia= * sub * ceramographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ceramografia (estudo e descrição de loiças antigas) * en: n ceramography (* study and description of pottery) =cerar= * v * cerar ???? * pt: v encerar * en: v to wax, apply wax to; * tela cerate oilcloth =cerasina= * sub =ceraste= * sub =cerastio= * sub =cerate= * adj =cerato= * sub * cerato ???? * pt: n 1. encerado; 2. Farm. cerato, ceroto * en: n Pharm. cerate =ceratodo= * sub =ceratophyllaceas= * sub pl =ceratophylle= * adj =ceratophyllo= * sub =cerator= * sub * cerator ???? * pt: n encerador (aquele ou aquilo que aplica a cera) * en: n waxer (* one who applies wax to a floor, etc.) =Cerbero= * sub n pr * Cerbero (cér-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Cerbero * en: npr Mythol. Cerberus =cerca= * sub * cerca ???? * pt: n busca, procura, pesquisa * en: n search (* act or action of searching) =cercabile= * adj =cercar= * v * cercar ???? * pt: v buscar, procurar, pesquisar * en: v to seek, look for, search for * ◊ cerca; cercator; recercar =cercator= * sub * cercator ???? * pt: n buscador * en: n seeker =cercatura= * sub =cercis= * sub =cercopitheco= * sub * cere- ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ cerefolio etc. =cereal= * adj =cereal= * sub * cereal¹ ???? * pt: adj cereal * en: adj cereal * cereal² ???? * pt: n cereal * en: n cereal =cerealicultor= * sub =cerealicultura= * sub * cereb- ???? * en: see cerebro =cerebellar= * adj * cerebellar ???? * pt: adj cerebral * en: adj cerebellar =cerebello= * sub * cerebello ???? * pt: n cérebro * en: n cerebellum * ◊ cerebellar; cerebellose =cerebellose= * adj * cerebellose ???? * pt: adj cerebral * en: adj cerebellar =cerebellospinal= * adj =cerebral= * adj * cerebral ???? * pt: adj cerebral * en: adj cerebral =cerebralisation= * sub =cerebralitate= * sub =cerebrar= * v * cerebrar ???? * pt: v ponderar, considerar, pensar (usar o cérebro) * en: v to cerebrate =cerebration= * sub * cerebration ???? * pt: n cerebração (actividade intelectual) * en: n cerebration =cerebritis= * sub * cerebritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n cerebrite, encefalite * en: n cerebritis, encephalitis =cerebro= * sub * cerebro ???? * pt: n cérebro * en: n brain; also: brains * ◊ cerebritis; cerebral; cerebrar-cerebration; cerebro-spinal etc.; cerebello =cerebrocardiac= * adj * cerebro-cardiac (-íac) ???? * pt: adj cérebro-cardíaco/a * en: adj cerebro-cardiac =cerebroscopia= * sub =cerebrospinal= * adj * cerebro-spinal ???? * pt: adj cerebrospinal, cérebro-espinhal * en: adj cerebro-spinal =cerebrovascular= * adj =ceree= * adj * ceree ???? * pt: adj cereo/a (de cera) * en: adj waxy, waxen =cerefolio= * sub * cerefolio ???? * pt: n Bot. cerefolio, cerefolho (planta da família das umbelíferas) * en: n Bot. chervil =ceremonia= * sub * ceremonia ???? * pt: n cerimonia * en: n ceremony; * maestro de ceremonia master of ceremonies; * habito de ceremonia formal dress; * sin ceremonia without ceremony, informally * ◊ ceremoniero; ceremonial¹-ceremonial²; ceremoniose-inceremoniose =ceremonial= * adj =ceremonial= * sub * ceremonial¹ ???? * pt: adj cerimonial * en: adj ceremonial (* relating to ceremonies) * ceremonial² ???? * pt: n cerimonial * en: n ceremonial * ceremonialmente ???? * pt: adv cerimonialmente =ceremoniario= * sub =ceremoniero= * sub * ceremoniero ???? * pt: n Catól., etc. mestre de cerimonias * en: n R.C.Ch., etc. master of ceremonies =ceremoniose= * adj * ceremoniose ???? * pt: adj cerimonioso/a * en: adj ceremonious (* devoted to forms and ceremonies) * ceremoniosemente ???? * pt: adv cerimoniosamente =ceremoniositate= * sub =cereo= * sub * cereo ???? * pt: n círio Ecles. (círio pascoal) * en: n 1. Eccl. (large) wax candle, cierge; 2. Bot. cereus; * cereo paschal paschal candle =cereria= * sub * cereria (-ía) ???? * pt: n ceraria (fábrica de cera) * en: n wax factory; waxchandlery =cerero= * sub * cerero ???? * pt: n (1. aquele que trabalha com a cera; 2. fabricante de candeias de cera) * en: n waxchandler; waxworker =Ceres= * sub n pr * Ceres (cé-) ???? * en: I. pr Relig. Ceres * ◊ cereal =ceresia= * sub * ceresia ???? * pt: n cereja * en: n cherry * ◊ ceresiero; ceresieto =ceresie= * adj =ceresiero= * sub * ceresiero ???? * pt: n cerejeira * en: n cherry tree =ceresieto= * sub * ceresieto ???? * pt: n cerejal (pomar de cerejeiras) * en: n cherry orchard =ceresina= * sub =cerifere= * adj =cerinthe= * sub =cerium= * sub * cerium ???? * pt: n Quim. cério (Ce) =cerner= * sub * cerner ???? * pt: v discernir, distinguir, separar * en: v to separate, sift * ◊ concerner; decerner; discerner; excern-; secern- =ceroferario= * sub =ceromantia= * sub * ceromantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ceromancia * en: n ceromancy =ceroplastic= * adj =ceroplastica= * sub =cerose= * adj * cerose ???? * pt: adj ceroso/a * en: adj waxy * -cerot- ???? * en: see cer- =certe= * adj =certe= * pron adj * certe ???? * pt: adj certo/a * en: adj certain (1. “objectively certain”; 2. convinced; 3. as in “a certain ...”) * ◊ certitude; incerte-incertitude; certificar; certo * certemente ???? * pt: adv certamente =certificar= * v * certificar ???? * pt: v certificar * en: v to certify (* to guarantee as true or correct) * ◊ certification; certificator; certificato =certification= * sub * certification ???? * pt: n certificação (acto de certificar) * en: n certification (* act of certifying) =certificato= * sub * certificato ???? * pt: n certificado/a * en: n certificate =certificator= * sub * certificator ???? * pt: n certificador * en: n certifier =certitude= * sub * certitude ???? * pt: n certeza * en: n certainty (1. “objective certainty”; 2. certitude) =certo= * adv =certo= * sub * certo ???? * pt: adv certamente * en: adv certainly =cerulee= * adj =cerumine= * sub * cerumine ???? * pt: n cerumen, cerume * en: n cerumen, earwax * ◊ ceruminose =ceruminose= * adj * ceruminose ???? * pt: adj ceruminoso/a * en: adj ceruminous, waxy =cerussa= * sub * cerussa ???? * pt: n cerusa, alvaiade * en: n white lead, ceruse * ◊ cerussite =cerussite= * sub * cerussite ???? * pt: n [Mineral. cerusita * en: n Mineral. cerussite =cerva= * sub * cerva ???? * pt: n cerva (fêmea do cervo) * en: n hind (* female of the red deer) * cerval ???? * pt: adj cerval =cervari= * adj * cervari ???? * pt: adj cerval * en: adj -; * lupo cervari lynx * cervate ???? * pt: adj/pp cervado/a =cervelata= * sub * cervelata ???? * pt: n linguiça (tipo de chouriço ou salsicha de carne de porco) * en: n cervelat, saveloy (sausage) * cervesa ???? * pt: n cerveja (lat. cervesa/cervisia/cerevisia) =cervical= * adj =cervicalgia= * sub =cervicapra= * sub =cervice= * sub =cervicitis= * sub =cervicodorsal= * adj =cervidos= * sub pl =cervin= * adj * cervin ???? * pt: adj cervino/a =cervino= * sub =cervo= * sub * cervo ???? * pt: n cervo, veado * en: n 1. red deer; 2. stag; * cervo volante stag beetle * ◊ cervari; cerva * ces- ???? * en: see ced- =cesar= * sub =Cesare= * sub n pr * Cesare ???? * pt: npr Hist. César * en: npr Hist. Caesar * ◊ cesarismo; cesaree =cesaree= * adj * cesaree ???? * pt: adj cesáreo/a * en: adj Caesarean, Caesarian; * operation cesaree Caesarean operation; * section cesaree Caesarean section =cesarismo= * sub * cesarismo ???? * pt: n cesarismo * en: n Caesarism =cesaropapismo= * sub =cesaropapista= * adj =cesaropapista= * sub =cesium= * sub * cesium ???? * pt: n Quim. césio (Cs) * cespite ???? * pt: n cespede * cess- ???? * en: see ceder =cessa-le-foco= * sub =cessante= * adj * cessante ???? * pt: adj/ppr cessante * en: 1. ppr of cessar ; 2. adj ceasing =cessar= * v * cessar ???? * pt: v cessar * en: v to cease, stop (1. to come to an end; 2. to bring to an end) * ◊ cessante-incessante; cessation * cessate ???? * pt: adj/pp cessado/a =cessation= * sub * cessation ???? * pt: n cessação, fim * en: n cessation =cessibile= * adj * cessibile ???? * pt: adj cessível * en: adj assignable, transferable =cessibilitate= * sub =cession= * sub * cession ???? * pt: n Lei cessão, cedimento * en: n Law cession, assignment =cessionario= * sub * cessionario ???? * pt: n Lei cessionário * en: n Law assignee * -ceste ???? * en: see caste =cesto= * sub =cestodos= * sub pl =cesura= * sub * cesura ???? * pt: n Pros. cesura * en: n Pros. caesura =cesural= * adj =cetacee= * adj =cetaceo= * sub =cetano= * sub =ceterach= * sub =cetere= * adj * cetere] (cé-) ???? * pt: adj 1. ainda; 2. restante * en: adj 1. other; 2. remaining * ◊ cetero¹; cetero² =cetero= * adv * cetero¹] (cé-) ???? * pt: adv 1. de outro maneira, em outro modo; 2. pelo resto * en: adv 1. otherwise, in other respects; 2. besides, for the rest * cetero², ceterum] (cé-) ???? * pt: n restante, resto * en: n remainder, rest =cetunculo= * sub =Ceylon= * sub n pr =ceylonese= * adj =ceylonese= * sub